futurefandomcom-20200229-history
NanoSim Team
The Past/Old Team of NanoSim while at Atomasoft in 2001 Arya Kumar Arya Kumar is a student studying chemistry, physics, and business among other things. He is currently a senior and has become interested in the medical applications of nanotechnology. At Atomasoft, Arya is involved in marketing and NanoSim programming. Greg Garber Currently starting a business with a partner catering to the nerd community. Current products in development include: Inexpensive Atmel microcontroller based data acquisition system. Resonance based bridge analysis. Hands free 'keyboard' for wearable computing. Holy War, a 3D, multiplayer war simulation game based in Israel. Robotic vision system. 20 amp DC motor controller. Experimental AI combining Neural Nets with Genetic programming. Game level editor. Mobile robot. Working on 30,000+ sq. ft poured concrete lab and house. Java based educational physics textbook with simulated experiments. "The Geek Ranch" with backing by a major Linux company. Autonomous submarine/boat. Started as kid on Commodore 64, learned Basic, Assembler, C then C++ sometime around 1990 Borland Turbo C++, GNU, DJGPP, Visual C++, Borland Builder. X86, 68000, Atmel AVR and Saturn assembly, Fortran, Java, Pascal, Lisp, Pearl, Bash, Prolog. Worked with FFT, Wavelets, Finite Element Analysis, signal processing, games, fractals, sound and visual effects, and that kind of stuff. David Stephens David Stephens is a Ph.D. biochemist with background in biology, chemistry, computational chemistry, computers and electronics. He has done research in catalytic antibodies and transmembrane peptide transporters. He is conversant with computational chemistry packages including MOPAC, GAUSSIAN, and HyperChem, and various bioinformatics software (protein secondary and tertiary structure predictions). He is currently a consulting chemist and administrator of an electronic bulletin board system. Ed Minchau Ed Minchau, works as a Surface-Mount Operator for Sanmina Canada ULC in Calgary, Alberta. He is studying to be an Electronics Engineering Technologist at the DeVry Institute of Technolgy. He previously studied Nuclear Physics at the University of Alberta. A computer programmer for 20 years, he is fluent in c++, Pascal, FORTRAN, BASIC, and a variety of assembly languages for microcontrollers and microcomputers. For the last nine years, he has been working on his AI project, an autonomous walking robot. In the course of this project, he designed and built the body and printed circuit boards (for which he wrote his own CAD/CAM programs), and wrote the FUzzy logic/Neural network/Genetic Algorithm Language (FUNGAL), a plug-and-play AI language for networked microcontrollers. Chris Guglielmelli Chris Guglielmelli is a level II certified instructor for over 30 design engineering softwares. Chris Guglielmelli is also a Webmaster and teaches related subjects including content, relational databases on the net, and graphic design. He has spent the last 20 years teaching, programming, and troubleshooting complex design engineering problems in 10 countries. Chris Guglielmelli is currently teaching at two universities and two premiere training facilities in California. As a consultant, he has streamlined,customized, and implemented worldwide standards in fields such as Civil, Survey, Structural, Mechanical, Architectural, and Prototyping. Jonathan Beard Jonathan Beard is an independent consultant currently working as the lead architect for a large configuration management project at DaimlerChrysler / Auburn Hills. Before working for DaimlerChrysler, he co-founded and built Leelanau Communications Inc into the premier small business internet services provider for northwest Michigan. After he sold his interest in LCI to his partner, he returned to software development by founding Reality Smiths, a computer game development company. He has travelled extensively, speaks several languages, and has worked on a wide variety of platforms and operating systems, developing hardware and software solutions for a broad range of business needs. Category:Technology Category:Electronics Category:Company Category:Computers Category:Video Games